


Tryst

by Sereethemere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereethemere/pseuds/Sereethemere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have a midnight tryst. Or, alternatively, Levi screws Eren senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this post (http://dirty-snk-confessions.tumblr.com/post/57363110912)  
> I just really wanted to see Eren being fucked boneless by Levi ho ho ho \\( ^q^ )/  
> No bathroom sex, though. Sorry.  
> Now on to the smut!

Eren grazed his flushing cheek against the pillow, trying to stifle his moans as he bit his lower lip. His bangs were sticky against his forehead, his entire body straining as Levi’s cock filled him, pushing him to the edge with each thrust. Eren groaned as he felt Levi’s chest lowering onto his back, two bodies sticking together in the unbearable midnight heat.

“What’s wrong?” Levi whispered hoarsely against Eren’s ear. “Can’t take anymore? I never would have guessed for you to have such low stamina in bed, Eren.” Levi taunted, punctuating his words with each snap of his hips.

“Unh, n—no, I—ah!—I can take it,” Eren panted stubbornly, even as his thighs quivered from extersion. At his comment, Levi quickened his pace, pining Eren’s torso to the mattress as he fucked him raw.

“Oh—ah!” Eren shrieked (much to his mortification later, when his mind was no longer clouded with lust) as Levi’s cock rubbed against his prostate again and again; the position that Eren was in (chest down, ass up) was allowing the older man to fully dominate the boy.

‘Dammit,’ Eren swore internally. “C-Corporal—I can’t, I’m gonna cu—“ Before Eren could even finish his sentence, Levi wrapped his hand around the base of Eren’s erection, squeezing. Eren let out an unhappy yelp at the restricting sensation, craning his head to look at his superior officer incredulously.

“I thought you said you could handle it?” Levi teased, looked down at Eren challengingly.

“Unh, fuck,” Eren panted, distressed, his face flushing a dark crimson. If possible, Levi became even more turned on—seeing Eren, who was normally filled with so much rebellious energy and fierce spirit, writhe desperately beneath him, so erotically flushed, breathing in shallow puffs as if he couldn’t get enough air—Levi was nearly undone himself. It was in these moments that he wondered what Eren, a boy (because Eren was still truly a boy, no matter the fact that the state realized him an adult at fifteen, as a soldier ready for the grimness of death and war) he had known only for a brief few months, humanity’s greatest hope, was doing to him.

“I want to hear you beg,” Levi purred in a smooth baritone as he licked Eren’s earlobe, because he was feeling particularly cruel tonight. “Beg me to let you cum.”

Eren buried his face into his pillow. “Please,” Eren said without hesitation, his physical desires and pure worship for Levi forcing his pride away. “Please let me cum, corporal.”

“Beg me with my name,” Levi growled, thrusting into Eren’s quivering body, grazing against his prostate again and again and again—

“Please!” Eren burst out. “Please let me cum, Levi—“

Levi pulled out of Eren’s body, grabbed the boy by his ankles and flipped him over. He bent down, drawing the boy’s breath away as he kissed him slow and deep. Levi pulled Eren’s waist up and reinserted his cock into his ass, done easily because Eren was still slick and loose and hot hot hot—

Levi broke the kiss and groaned into Eren’s neck as velvety pleasure engulfed him again, beckoning him to thrust harder, deeper, to get more mind-numbing pleasure. Eren’s breathing soon became laboured gasps, and he was suddenly moving in sync with Levi, pushing his hips up with Levi’s thrusts, trying to take the older man as deep as he could, seeking for the white hot release from this torturous pleasure—then, suddenly, Eren’s chest hitched, his cock twitching, and shot ribbons of cum onto his chest and stomach. Levi felt Eren’s ass contract and squeeze his cock as the boy came, and he, too, became undone. Levi bit hard into Eren’s neck as he came, jets of cum pulsing into Eren’s ass and trickling down his thighs.

Levi withdrew from Eren’s neck and, having tasted blood on his tongue, proceeded to lick the boy’s injury, as if in apology. During this, Levi felt Eren’s heart hammering against his chest, felt Eren’s legs twitch against his waist, and knew that the boy had been fucked over the edge. When the two made love, Levi sometimes forgot how susceptible a teenage body could be to pleasure—and it wouldn’t be until Eren became a boneless, quivering mess that he’d remember.

Eren raised an arm and began to card his fingers through Levi’s moist bangs as the older man worked at his neck. “Corporal,” Eren began. “Corporal,”

“What is it?” Levi murmured, raising himself to stare into Eren’s eyes, which were a bit cloudy and unfocused.

“What am I going to do tomorrow?” Eren breathed. “I…I can’t feel my legs.”

“…Hanji’s experiments can wait for a day or so,” Levi said. “Besides, I noticed the fatigue you’ve been carrying around lately. It’ll be good for you to take a rest.” What was he doing? Once Hanji discovers the reason for Eren’s absence, she would bug him endlessly, no doubt. And as straining as they may be on Eren’s physical (and no doubt mental) well-being, Hanji’s experiments were crucial to mankind’s progress. If worse comes to shove, Erwin may even step in and pull Levi aside. But…one look at Eren’s face, which brightened with elation at a day off, left Levi’s doubts crumbling to dust.

Yes, let the boy rest for a day. He deserves it.

“He he,” Eren smiled drowsily, no doubt still worn over with post-coital bliss. “Thank you, Corporal Levi.”

Levi felt his chest lurch and a strange kind of warmth pooled in his stomach. A strong sense of protectiveness and possessiveness suddenly overcame him as he collapsed onto his side and, with strong arms, pulled Eren in.

“Go to sleep, brat.” Levi said.

“Yes, corporal,” Eren sleepily returned.

Really, what was the boy doing to him?


End file.
